


Cupe riflessioni

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Mikakunin de Shinkoukei
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Hakuya non è mai stato un tipo rumoroso o espansivo, ma la sua aura neutra alle volte sembra diventare anche cupa oltre che un po' inquietante e destabilizzante. Come mai?[Double-drabble mancata].Ha partecipato al Easter egg day.Prompt: Impresa impossibile





	Cupe riflessioni

Cupe riflessioni

 

Hakuya era circondato da un alone nerastro. Il vento entrava nella stanza con una serie di sibili coprendo le urla di Benio che provenivano dal piano di sotto. Hakuya appoggiò un bastoncino di legno sopra la costruzione fatta di listelli dello stesso materiale. Guardò le superfici lisce e levigate, socchiudendo l’occhio. La cicatrice, sotto il ciuffo di capelli nero-bluastri, gli doleva e la fronte pulsava a ogni fitta. Si mordicchiò un labbro e arcuò le spalle. Sospirò e scosse ripetutamente il capo. Sentiva la sorella canticchiare una canzoncina sugli UMA dietro di lui e incrociò le gambe sul pavimento sistemandole davanti al tavolo. Ticchettò un paio di volte sul pavimento.

< Trovare un regalo per il White day per Kobeni è un’impresa impossibile >. Avvertì un peso sulle spalle, due fitte al cuore e il battito cardiaco gli decelerò. Sospirò. Il vento aumentò facendogli oscillare il ciuffo.

“Un umanoide volante non identificato! Finalmente non è Nessie!” gridò Mashiro. La costruzione di legno di Hakuya crollò e i listelli di legno si sparsero sul tavolo. Hakuya si voltò verso di loro, negò con la testa e si voltò. Guardò i bastoncini, si rimise in piedi e rimase con il capo chinato. Teneva il corpo rigido e le braccia ritte ai lati del fisico asciutto.

“Kobeni Yonomori, le parole che la potenziano: sorella, onorabile sorella, sorellona…”. Si sentirono le grida di Benio dal piano di sotto.

< E' proprio un’impresa impossibile, sento il peso della pressione > rifletté nuovamente Hakuya.


End file.
